Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices are now widely used for capturing images and post-capture processing of the images. In some applications, breaking up images into meaningful objects, often referred as segmentation, has been at the core of many computer vision and computational photography. For example, segmentation of the images may enable a number of applications in image editing, enhancement, manipulation, etc. Even, basic discrimination of background and foreground in a visual scene significantly assists such applications. For example, changing the background in an image or inserting further objects into the scene requires such knowledge, or making the whole background black and white and leaving only the foreground object colored needs similar processing. In such applications, segmentation of the images or extracting objects from the image for performing further processing require extensive technical skills and considerable user interaction.